


Something New

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, A lot of sex, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Thunderstorms, Wedding Night, beach-front bedroom, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: In the wake of the raging storm, something warm emerged between the newly-married pair. It was something difficult to describe and even more so to understand but beautiful all the same and shook the Earth much like the force of nature the night before.[I know this is a "short-fic" collection, but my muse just didn't shut up with this one.]





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravensnwritingdesks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/gifts).



 

**Something New**

Prompt from Ravens-and-writings: _Newtina the morning after a storm on the beach on their wedding night._

 

* * *

 

Deep within the humble dwelling atop the beach-front mountain, a room for two was filled with love and new exploration of the more intimate nature. The sound of their voices mixed together as their bodies touched, rolling over the air to mingle with the violent crash of the waves beneath their house. They tasted each other, felt each other, and commemorated their newly appointed marriage in the time-honored tradition of a married couple.

Deep outside, the sky reigned black overhead, only illuminated by the blinding green flash of electricity in the humid air. The ground beneath trembled with the thunderous sound overhead, shaking the earth in a violent blast and stirring the powerful waves of the angry Mediterranean coastline.

In the house however, fear did not exist. Light was not needed and neither was silence. They filled the space of the small room instead with quiet moans and sighs of pleasure as they shared their bodies with each other and let their hearts wander into the physical realm.

And in the thunderous crack of the closest flash yet, the world around them shattered to dust with the explosive force of nature’s course.

 

\---------------

 

The sun rose into the sky, blue and clear in the wake of the previous night’s war. Deep within the couple’s room, only half of the union stirred into wakefulness.

Newt roused from his sleep slowly as the world around him materialized before his eyes. He blinked, letting his vision focus before closing his eyes when the sight of black, silken strands clouded his vision.

The memory of the night before made his chest swell with something strange and expansive and wholly welcome. He couldn't describe this feeling, and he didn't want to. It was something that swelled in his heart and flooded his veins with a warmth that radiated off his skin from within the very core of his being.  _ He loved her. _

Tina lay curled against him, sleeping. One thin arm stretched over his bare chest and skin pressed against skin, she slept soundly against his warmth with his head resting against his outstretched arm like a pillow, creamy legs entangled with his. 

Newt smiled. In his thirty-plus years of life, he never spent much time or effort thinking of a life like this. He watched his brother and family marry and continue on their lineages, mixing lives and starting new ones in the cyclical pattern that was the human existence. But it wasn't a life for him. Newt Scamander did not mix well with other humans, any better than oil could mix with water.

And then he stumbled upon  _ her. _

Tina inhaled deeply against his ribs, her fingers scraping softly against the coppery hairs on his chest as she stirred in her sleep, before returning to a state of peaceful slumber.

He loved her, so much in fact that it left an unbearable pain and absence in his chest at the thought of what his life would have been like if he hadn't bumped into her that day in front of the bank. She didn't change his soul, but simply filled in the cracks and empty spaces with something that was indescribable with human language.

Tina stirred with a cat-like sound and flutter of her lashes. Figuring she was coming awake, Newt kissed the top of her head softly. He saw her smile appreciatively and reached over his chest for her hand so he could twine their fingers together. The light from the window gleamed off the thin gold band on her fourth finger and he felt that familiar stretch in his chest.

“Good morning,” her voice croaked as it floated into the intimate space between them. Newt made a noise of recognition and then brought her hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle once before moving to her palm and down her wrist. Tina laughed happily and let him shift their bodies until Newt had her on her back, hovering over her like a predatory beast hungry for his morning meal.

His lips seared a path up her arm until burning lips kissed and licked over her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned in approval at his ministrations. Newt purred into her skin, his tongue tracing a path down her throat until Tina gasped as his teeth nipped at her collarbone and she wrapped her free hand around the strong valleys and plains of his back.

“Mmmm,” he groaned into her warm flesh.  _ “You taste good.” _ As if to prove his point, he suckled her flesh and continued moving down her bare skin as she rippled in goosebumps under his heated mouth.

Her nipples pebbled before he even reached then, the pink tips hard and tight by the time he took the first tentative lick against one and she arched her back against him. His tongue swirled around the stiff peak, curving along the top and then suckling the skin with a moan of approval from the witch beneath him. He slid slowly down her body, releasing her fingers until he was level with her stomach and he could dip his tongue into her navel. Her stomach shuddered with the foreign sensation as her free hand buried into his hair, capturing the coppery curls between her fingers. 

She felt him slide further down, his lips kissing her flat stomach below her navel, then lower still until her breath caught in her throat. She held it as his hands slowly spread her thighs and his hot breath fanned against the moist curls covering her sex.

_ “I wonder if you taste as sweet down here?”  _ His husky voice shadowed the exploration of his fingers as his thumb slid over the pooling moisture of her heat. Tina closed her eyes tightly and her fingers clenched against his hair as he slid a single digit into her warm channel, groaning at the warmth he found.  _ “My perfect Porpentina,”  _ he hummed against her mound as he brought his mouth lower, until she felt his lips vibrate against the swollen flesh of her sex.  _ “So warm and wet for me already...” _

He wrapped his arm around her thigh and finally ceased his torture by giving her dripping folds the first teasing lick. Like the roaring storm the night before, the new experience shook the earth beneath their feet and filled the room with the sound of her gasp.

He groaned powerful and deep from within his chest at her exquisite flavor, sending an electrifying vibration through her body that made her cry out and clench against him as his tongue tasted and began drawing shapes between her swollen flesh. Tina’s chest heaved with the force of her breaths as his fingers spread her swollen lips in search of her sacred pearl. Though she couldn’t see it, he grew at the sound of her pleasure, his body feeding off her cries and pleas, filling his veins with the immeasurable power that only she could ignite.

_“Mmmmm,”_ he moaned into her sex as his tongue slid deep into her body. She cried out at the sensation, her voice carrying through the house and fingers pulling roughly at his hair. His name became a chant on her tongue, body shaking as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud and suckled the engorged flesh into his mouth.

He reveled in her flavor while bringing her to a glorious release that tore the Earth in two like a powerful force of nature. Newt held her close as she shattered, the world around her reduced to blinding light and sound, holding her thigh tightly as he softly licked her crevice while she slowly came back to Earth.

When her trembled subsided and her walls ceased their fluttering, he allowed himself one last taste of her sweetness before raising his head from between her thighs and giving her a smirk that told her he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Even sweeter than I imagined.” Newt bit his lip and hesitated for effect. Just to prove the point even further, he dipped down once more to give her sex one last lingering kiss before kissing his way up her stomach.

_“Mmmm,”_ he hummed softly against her skin, her essence still on his tongue and scent clouding his mind. “Love,” he murmured tenderly into her stomach. “Love,” he whispered again as he moved up to her chest. “Love,” he softly spoke a third time when he made it to her neck and let his blazing tongue glaze over the column of her throat. He brought his lips to hers, both their eyes closed and let his mouth hover close enough that she could feel his plump lips against her but couldn't taste him yet.

“All...my...love.” The words developed slowly on her lips and without any further delay he closed the space between them and let her experience herself on his tongue.

_ All my love. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always and forever, comments are love for a writer and they feed my inspiration. Please let me know what you think and submit your "Newtina Honeymoon Prompts" to me via @DeviousDiggy on tumblr.


End file.
